Fragment
by UndeadDolly
Summary: He hesitantly approached Kaneki, his hazel eyes red-rimmed and watering with teardrops. A few teardrops trickled and touched Kaneki's cheek, the droplets smearing Touka's lipstick stain on Kaneki's cheek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide & Touka/Yoriko.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **He hesitantly approached Kaneki, his hazel eyes red-rimmed and watering with teardrops. A few teardrops trickled and touched Kaneki's cheek, the droplets smearing Touka's lipstick stain on Kaneki's cheek.

Chapter One

On the bed, Kaneki and Touka lay sleeping together. The ghouls were bare, entangled in each other's arms. Their skins were bruised and battered, though they weren't acquired from fighting. That was just a cover story, a lie for their significant others who weren't in the dark anymore.

In the distance, Hide stood shocked. Meanwhile, Yoriko hugged him. She was crying, wetting a stunned and still Hide's shoulder. She couldn't look at the sight before her, at the two ghouls slumbering peacefully away and without a care of what they had done. She felt hurt and horrified, as she wondered how long this had been going on for or if this was just a one-night stand. It didn't make the situation any better, if it was a one-night stand all along though. It was still a form of infidelity that inflicted the same amount of pain for her.

Eventually, Hide's body buckled. He had fell on his hands and knees, with Yoriko kneeling beside him. He was crying as well, not able to look at the two ghouls before Yoriko and him. He felt betrayed and backstabbed, his heart broken and bleeding all over again. He couldn't understand why Kaneki kept doing this to him, why the one-eyed ghoul kept causing so much pain for him. He thought he had meant something to Kaneki, to his childhood best friend and the love of his life. It didn't seem like that was the case anymore

"We should go," Yoriko sighed, tugging his arm. "If they wake up, I don't think they'll be too happy to see us."

"You're right," Hide sniffled, slowly standing up. "We shouldn't be here. We've already seen enough."

"Let's go, then."

"I don't know how to confront them. I don't think you know, either. Let's pretend nothing happened, just until we figure something out."

"That is a start."

"We have to think about ourselves first. The best thing for us to do right now is pack our bags and move back into our apartments, in case our confrontation doesn't go so well."

"Of course, I understand. I've been looking for apartments in a better area of the city, anyway."

"I can't believe they did this to us …"

"I know …"

XOXO

The next morning, Hide had returned. He had spent the night in the library, working on various assignments to keep his mind off of Kaneki's betrayal. He inhaled deeply, before stepping into the master bedroom. He found Kaneki still sleeping on the bed, but Touka was nowhere to be seen. He hesitantly approached Kaneki, his hazel eyes red-rimmed and watering with teardrops. A few teardrops trickled and touched Kaneki's cheek, the droplets smearing Touka's lipstick stain on Kaneki's cheek.

Without hesitation, Hide had begun packing. He threw clothes into duffel bags, not caring about folding them. He shoved toiletries into the same bag, leaving the bathroom countertop looking quite empty. He carefully placed electronics into another bag, especially because he used such items for school. He hid his bags underneath the bed, though underneath the bed of their guest bedroom.

After all, Hide heard groaning. He knew Kaneki was waking up, so he darted into the kitchen and brewed coffee. He was trying to act normal, like he had witnessed nothing last night. It was awful and absolutely difficult, when he couldn't get the sight of Kaneki and Touka entwined in each other's arms out of his head. It was all he saw, whenever his eyes drifted shut from fatigue.

"When did you come home?" Kaneki asked, hugging Hide from behind, burying his nose into the crook of Hide's neck. "Were you out all night long?"

"Y-Yeah, I was studying in the library," Hide admitted, slipping out of Kaneki's embrace, still keeping his back turned towards Kaneki as well. "I have a test coming up. And I need to pass. Otherwise I'll fail again."

"I could've helped you study."

"I didn't want to bother you. You seemed busy, anyway."

"Hey, I'm never too busy for you."

"I need to go. I can't be late for class anymore."

"You aren't leaving without giving me a kiss."

"Since you haven't brushed your teeth yet, I think I am leaving."

"That never stopped you before."

"I don't have time for this."

"I'll let you go just this once, but you owe me when you come back home."

"I don't think so."

"You're grumpy today. I kind of like it."

"Goodbye, 'Neki."

"Bye, my pretty sunflower."

XOXO

In the morning, Yoriko was exhausted. She had taken an extra shift at work, just to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about what Touka had done, except the sight of Touka and Kaneki sleeping together was burned into her mind. She couldn't forget, especially because the wound caused by her beloved's betrayal was still so fresh. She hadn't time to think things over, explicitly how she was going to confront the two ghouls or where she was going to live afterwards.

As she sobbed, Yoriko darted around. She was packing her belongings, throwing clothes into big duffel bags. She emptied dresser drawers, tossing her makeup into a separate and smaller bag. She headed into the bathroom next, shoving her toiletries into a safe and secure bag. She went into the living room later, placing every electronic and school related item of hers into another bag. She hid her bags in the kitchen, where Touka rarely ever ventured into.

Unfortunately, Yoriko heard footsteps. She nervously gulped, her heartbeat fluttering frantically. She saw Touka crossing the threshold, the ghoul's outfit disheveled and disarray on her body. She had to turn around, unable to bare the sight of Touka anymore. She felt arms circle her waist from behind, though the embrace wasn't the same anymore for her. She slipped out of Touka's arms, taking her backpack and walking towards the front door.

"What's this now?" Touka asked, grabbing Yoriko's wrist. "Where's my kiss?"

"If I kissed you now, I'm going to be late for class," Yoriko acknowledged, pulling her hand back, curling her fingers around the doorknob. "And I can't afford to be late again."

"Can I get a hug, then?"

"I don't have time for this. I have to get to class. I need to graduate, get a good job and support us."

"You're really stressed out today, aren't you?"

"I've been stressed out, except I've been busy dealing with your problems."

"Let me make it up to you. When you come home, I'll have dinner and a massage waiting for you."

"That sounds nice, but I might come home later than usual."

"I don't mind."

"Bye, Touka."

"Goodbye, darling."

XOXO

In class, Hide couldn't concentrate. He barely registered a word his professor spoke, let alone what lesson his professor was doing today. He had a headache, his temples throbbing painfully. He had taken an aspirin, but his headache still persisted and prolonged pain. He was sent to the nurse, not before being lectured about what assignments he'll have to finish at home by his professor.

While laying down, Hide had burst into tears. The elderly nurse tried comforting him, though there was only one person who could comfort him successfully. That person was Kaneki, the one who had rendered him into an emotional wreck and tore his heart into pieces. He knew the truth would hurt, yet he wanted to know why Kaneki would do such a thing to him rather than just break up and part ways.

As he cried, Hide confessed everything. It was almost therapeutic, having someone listen to him. He talked about walking in on Kaneki and Touka, seeing them entwined in each other's arms. He mentioned wanting to confront Kaneki, even moving out of their shared apartment. He received advice in exchange, some places to seek help if he couldn't cope anymore as well.

"It was scary," Hide mumbled, wiping his eyes. "He was so calm and composed, like he hadn't just slept with her."

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" the nurse mused, handing him tissues. "It makes you wonder if he has done it before, right?"

"Y-Yeah …"

"You don't have to go back to him. You can stay with a friend for a couple of days."

"I know I can, but he'll find me. We have the same friends."

"And he's your best friend."

"H-He's the love of my life, too."

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"I just want to be numb, to stop feeling …"

"You poor thing, but perhaps he had to go so you can find the right one. You should try to get some sleep. I think you'll feel a little better when you wake up."

"I hope so …"

XOXO

Of course, Yoriko couldn't focus. Her thoughts kept drifting, to that memory of walking in on Kaneki and Touka sleeping together. Her heart had shattered into pieces at the moment, not fit for such a betrayal. She was beyond repair now, just an emotional wreck who had been sent to the nurse's office. She was given a packet of assignments by her professor, that she had to work on at home and finish by their next class.

As she rested, Yoriko was asked questions. She told the truth, of what had happened between Touka and her. She needed someone to talk to, for someone to listen to her. She couldn't just keep everything bottled up inside, let her feelings fester and eat away at her sanity. She could only take so much, handle so much before she breaks down and lashes out at Touka for hurting her.

While explaining everything, Yoriko couldn't help crying. She hadn't given herself time to grieve, on autopilot for the entirety of the night in an attempt to forget Touka's betrayal. It was a futile attempt, but at least she had gotten many things done last night. It was the only good thing that came out of last night, a realization that she can take care of herself and would be just fine without Touka.

"How could she?" Touka croaked, her voice wavering. "How could she just act like nothing happened?"

"If that's true, then this couldn't be the first time she done it," the nurse considered, with a sigh. "It would be naïve to think that was a one-night stand."

"Y-Yeah, I know."

"It's understandable if you want to. She is your best friend, the love of your life."

"I thought she was going to be more one day, that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I'm so sorry, but maybe she just wasn't the one for you. You should try to get some rest now."

"I'll try to …"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Slash.**

Chapter Two

It was the weekend. And Hide was spending his cleaning the apartment: changing the bedsheets and pillowcases, wiping the countertops and shelves, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees, vacuuming and washing the carpet. Without hesitation, Hide had sought the use of bleach in his cleaning endeavors, the solution's smell filling the apartment soon enough. Even so, Hide had begun feeling faint, falling on the kitchen tiles in an unconscious state.

This hadn't been his plans for the weekend. He could've gone to the theaters, to watch horror movies with his cousins. Though, Hide lied and canceled, just wanting to be alone after what he had witnessed yesterday. After all, Hide saw his boyfriend cheating, caught the two ghouls lying in bed together. And so, Hide needed time to think, especially the time to pack up his belongings and move elsewhere.

"Oh, no!" Kaneki gasped, kneeling over Hide, checking his pulse. "Come on, Hide! Wake up. Open your eyes."

"… 'Neki," Hide groaned, slowly sitting up, being pulled into an embrace. "You're home …"

"What happened, Hide? What were you doing? Why does the entire apartment smell like, _like_ bleach?"

"… I was cleaning."

"Yeah, I can tell that. I just don't understand why, though."

"… I felt like it. It was about time someone did, anyway."

"You don't look so good. I think you should get some fresh air. I'll take you outside."

"I can walk on my own …"

"I doubt that."

"I'm fine …"

"Just relax, I'll take care of you."

XOXO

He sat on a swing, with Kaneki pushing him from behind. Before, Hide would've pleaded for Kaneki to push him harder on the swing, to let him go high up into the air and see Tokyo's skyscrapers. Now, Hide was still and silent, his head hanging low and luscious locks veiling crystallized amber eyes. Since his boyfriend's betrayal, Hide couldn't bare being around the one-eyed ghoul, whose mere presence brought tears to his eyes.

He suddenly stopped swinging, the one-eyed ghoul kneeling in front of him. So, Hide grew nervous, when Kaneki's head lay in his lap. Hesitantly, Hide reached out, fingers fluttering across Kaneki's cheek. However, Hide sighed shakily, feeling Kaneki kiss his inner thighs. Of course, Hide quickly reacted, fixing his shorts and covering tender thighs.

"W-We're in public," Hide stuttered, hating his body, for still succumbing and submitting to Kaneki. "… P-Please stop, 'Neki."

"I can't help myself," Kaneki smirked, hugging Hide's waist, nuzzling him. "You're so sweet."

"T-They're people around."

"You never cared about PDA before."

"T-This is a playground."

"It's _our_ playground. But I won't torture you anymore, not when I'm trying to put a smile on your face. Come on, I'll treat you to ice-cream."

"It's getting dark, but I can't say no to ice-cream."

"I thought so."

XOXO

He took the ice-cream cone, full of chocolate ice-cream scoops. He ate quietly, not noticing the distance between Kaneki and himself on the sidewalk. After all, Hide was trying, to delude and deceive Kaneki. Even so, Hide couldn't pretend, as if his boyfriend's betrayal hadn't taken a toll on him. Unfortunately, Hide's behavior wasn't overlooked, an underlying unusualness in his conduct capturing Kaneki's attention.

He was brought closer, his hand held by Kaneki. He flinched and froze, but regained composure again. So, Hide looked up, piercing Kaneki's suspicious silver eyes. However, Hide remembered again, recalling Kaneki and Touka in bed together. Though, Hide wished to forget, fearing for his sanity if he didn't do so by now. Considering, Hide's world was shattering, especially his pristine image of Kaneki.

"Are you okay?" Kaneki asked, his thumb brushing Hide knuckles. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Why?" Hide answered, trembling slightly. "What are you worrying over now?"

"Did I hurt you last night?"

"N-No …"

"I'm sorry if I was rough with you."

"No!"

"I just need you so much."

"Stop!"

"I love you, Hide."

"Please stop, 'Neki!"

XOXO

He fell down, but Kaneki caught him in his arms. He was held bridal style, like always nowadays by Kaneki. And so, Hide felt fragile, just completely helpless and hopeless. After all, Hide couldn't believe, that Kaneki was capable of such betrayal. Though, Hide had been ignoring the signs, those twists and turns in Kaneki's personality ever since he had become a ghoul. Considering, Hide wanted to be understanding, supportive of Kaneki's decisions and dilemmas as the one-eyed ghoul.

He was mistreated, just used and abused by Kaneki. He had done so much for Kaneki, though Kaneki hadn't done enough for him. In fact, Hide's needs were always seen as trivial, whenever compared to that of a ghoul. And, Hide's troubles were almost always lesser than, secondary to that of a ghoul. Yet, Hide's nurturing nature never wavered throughout their relationship, except until he came face to face with the truth.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaneki prodded, watching Hide roll over, hiding underneath the blankets. "You can tell me, Hide."

"N-No, I'm not," Hide proclaimed, flinching in Kaneki's embrace, who had hugged him from behind. "Y-You're just being _you_."

"I wish you'd tell me."

"It's not about you all the time, 'Neki!"

"Babe, I just want you to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Well, I just think you don't want to talk to _me_."

"Maybe."

"But I'll be here when you do want to open up."

"Stop."

"Goodnight, Hide."

"S-Stop …"

"And sweet dreams, my love."

"...S-Stop."

XOXO

As she scrubbed, Yoriko sobbed silently. The bloodstained carpet was difficult to clean, her hands and knees aching. It brought back memories of seeing Touka bleeding from a fight, of pressing down onto Touka's wounds and waiting for her to heal. A few times Touka wouldn't have healed, if she hadn't force fed Touka or kept her company throughout the night. A freezer she had bought on sale stored meat for Touka, so the ghoul wouldn't starve and attack her.

Though, Yoriko felt faint. She fell over, just laying limply. Her eyes slowly closed, drifting steadily shut. It was a pleasant surprise, especially since she hadn't been giving herself enough rest. An afternoon nap sounded wonderful now, considering she couldn't sleep beside Touka anymore. A cuckoo clock chimed nearby, ushering her into a long-awaited peaceful slumber.

"Yoriko!" Touka called, patting Yoriko's cheek, checking her pulse. "Come on, darling! Wake up, please!"

"...Touka," Yoriko croaked, sitting up, pushing Touka's hands away. "You're here …"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something happened to you, when I saw you lying on the floor."

"Well, I'm fine. And I should get back to cleaning."

"I don't think you should. The whole apartment smells like bleach. That's not good for you to inhale. Maybe you should get some fresh air."

"Then I'll go jogging."

"Or I can take you to a music festival."

"That does sound more fun."

"Let's go, then. Don't worry, either. You look great. You always do."

XOXO

At the festival, Yoriko danced provocatively. She swayed seductively, to the pulsating rhythms. She felt others, bodies daringly brushing together. Her hips were held soon enough, rather possessively by Touka. A mischievous grin graced Yoriko's lips, purposefully pressing down onto Touka's knee. A moan escaped from Yoriko, pleasure taking seed and sprouting within her.

Though, Yoriko abruptly backed away. She stared at Touka, with a horrified facial expression. She had remembered again, not lost to the music and bliss anymore. She could clearly see Touka and Kaneki in her head, an awful memory burned and branded in her mind. It was a betrayal she never saw coming, a situation blindsiding and rendering her into an emotional wreak.

"I shouldn't be here," Yoriko cried, turning around, running off. "I'm going home."

"Wait, Yoriko!" Touka called, chasing after her, catching Yoriko's wrist. "Slow down, darling!"

"Let me go."

"I just wanted to cheer you up."

"It was a nice try."

"You've been so stressed. I thought dancing and music would help you relax."

"You don't understand. It's not that easy."

"It seemed to be working."

"You can take my mind off of things, but not help me relax."

XOXO

In the distance, Yoriko saw several couples. She felt envious of them, that they were a reminder of what she had lost in her relationship. She longed for intimacy, missed being caressed and cared for. It's only natural to seek such desires from your significant other, however Touka wasn't that person anymore. A rift formed between Touka and her, especially since she couldn't bear being around Touka anymore.

After all, Yoriko knew better. She was being used, just taken advantage of by Touka. It didn't matter now, not when she had found an apartment far from Touka and her kind. A few more days were left until she can move into her apartment, but she can tolerate Touka till that day comes. A lot of her belongings were already packed, so she just needed to wait till moving day.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Touka asked, hugging her, though from behind. "You've been distant lately."

"No …" Yoriko admitted, with a sigh. "I'm not …"

"I'm sorry for coming home late. We were fighting some rogue ghouls last night. I guess we were hurt badly, but I don't remember much of what happened last night."

"S-Stop …"

"We heal quickly, not if we're too hurt."

"P-Please stop …"

"I know you don't like gory details or imagery. I can't keep you safe from them, no matter how hard I try."

"J-Just stop …"

XOXO

Without hesitation, Yoriko crawled into bed. She snuggled underneath the blankets, wrapping herself into a cocoon. She hugged a teddy bear, which she needed to throw in the washing machine soon. She had sprayed Touka's perfume on it, so she can comfort herself whenever Touka was gone on another hunt. It was a gift from Touka as well, a gift given from one of her childhood birthdays.

However, Yoriko was soon embraced. She felt Touka's arms coiling her waist, lips pressing against her neck, and hands sliding inside her of skirt. She didn't respond to Touka's advances, just laid limply in Touka's arms. She heard Touka sigh disappointingly, but Yoriko could care less. She stopped being pestered for affection, not stopped being cuddled, though.

"I know something is bothering you," Touka prodded, nuzzling Yoriko. "Talk to me, please."

"I'm fine," Yoriko proclaimed, leaning away, but Touka just shifted closer to her. "I'm just stressed out with school."

"That's not it."

"I-I'm fine …"

"You're not, though."

"S-Stop …"

"You've been distant lately."

"S-Stop it …"

"I hope you open up to me, but I'll let you rest for now."

"J-Just stop …"

"Sweet dreams, darling."

"P-Please stop …"

"Goodnight, doll."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
